This invention is concerned with fishing rods. The conventional design of a fishing rod comprises a shaft having a series of line feed eyes whipped on at positions down the length of the shaft, the final eye being situated at the very tip of the rod. Certain problems are met with rods of this type. Thus the sections of the rod have to be accurately located so that the eyes are precisely aligned and then the line has to be fed through each eye independently. In use it is very easy for the line to become tangled around the line feed eyes and the guided line and even experienced fisherman sometimes suffer from this difficulty. Furthermore, in cold weather the eyes can become iced up and all these factors of course cause delays and disruptions.